Port Royal
Port Royal - Port Royal was a major city and harbor in the Caribbean, (not to be confused with Port Royal in New France) situated on the western end of Palisadoes in Jamaica. It was founded by the English, and the Royal Navy maintained a presence at the governmental Fort Charles. Location Port Royal was built around Fort Charles, which was England's largest government fort in the Caribbean, and was armed with cannons intended to protect Navy ships in the harbor below. The port was governed by Weatherby Swann, and despite its sizable naval presence, it became a popular place for pirates to bring and spend their treasure. Executions of known pirates were held at the fort, and three skeletons hung outside the bay, as a warning to incoming pirates of their fates. Port Royal was accessible via a large harbor, used by both merchant and Navy ships. The HMS Dauntless was a common sight at the harbor during James Norrington's tenure in the Navy, while the HMS Endeavour was later moored there during Cutler Beckett's residency. The latter maintained an office overlooking the dock, which was refitted prior to his arrival in Port Royal. The town was situated inland from the harbor, leading up to the Governor's mansion, and included everything from taverns and inns to blacksmiths and apothecaries. Street markets were prevailant also, though as the town had expanded in the decade of Swann's governorship, the local sewer system was unable to cope, and gave the air a distinct odor. Just outside of Port Royal were a series of caverns. These caverns were used as a hideout for smugglers and pirates. History Port Royal was taken over by the English forces in 1655 and became an important stronghold of British power in the Caribbean, but also a hideout for pirates and privateers. Henry Morgan used it as the main base for his piratial raids to the Spanish Main. In 1692 the town was destroyed by an earthquake and partially sunk into the sea, but the remaining part was rebuilt. By the time of the reign of King George II, Port Royal was a prospering town. It doubled it's size and population within 10 years, which led to some problems with the sewer system. Port Royal suffered an attack by the Black Pearl following the promotion of James Norrington to the rank of Commodore, hosted at the fort. During the attack, the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth Swann, was kidnapped and taken to Isla de Muerta. Later, the fort was set to host the execution of Captain Jack Sparrow, though, with the help of William Turner and the crew of the Black Pearl, he managed to escape the hangman's noose. Some time later, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company set himself up in Port Royal. It was from here that the Flying Dutchman embarked upon its missions after Beckett gained control of Davy Jones and his crew. On January 31, 2009, a series of giant explosions sent debris and rubble into the sky - and in an instant Port Royal was gone. Read more about the story line here. Fortunately the town was entirely rebuilt almost overnight. Map Areas Town 1 - Unless you just like beating up poor Navy Cadets, weak little Undead Gravediggers and the occasional Navy Guard, you won't be doing much killing here. Fort Charles 2 - The most obvious location on the island is the iconic stone structure atop the hill. It is home to mostly low-level Navy soldiers, but a few veterans and a trio of EITC goons, including a Mercenary or Hired-Gun can be found. Of course, you can't use your pistol, but there's plenty of blade work and voodoo to be had if your skills are under double-digits. Royal Caverns 3 - This underground site is similar to Beckett's Quarry on Padres Del Fuego with lots of EITC and Navy, but the bad guys here are several notches lower. Actually a good place to work on blades and voodoo for medium-levels. The worst enemy is a couple of Navy officers. Wicket Thicket 4 - This patch of jungle has a lot small critters, low-level Navy and low-level undead. This is one of the first places most beginners work on blades and pistol. Governor's Garden 5 - The area behind Elizabeth Swann's family home is filled with relatively weak Undead, some basic critters and a couple of low-level Navy; simliar to the Tortuga Graveyard. This spot is usually just a walk-thru to the Royal Caverns or Murky Hollow unless you're looking for a specific enemy. Murky Hollow 6 - This dank cavern is where the undead legions of Jolly Roger's army of the undead are spawning from. Plenty of low-level undead and a couple of Undead Brigands as well. King's Run 7 - This dark jungle holds a lot of very-low undead and a few gators. Likely, you'll be cutting through on your way to the Murky Hollow. High Seas - The straits between Port Royal and Devil's Anvil are filled with light craft. A warship can plow through in seconds and win no reputation for the trouble, but light ships can rack up good sailing and cannon right close to home. A couple of high level ships popping up can make it dicey, so be careful. There is a large cluster of light ships west of the island. Head east to Padres Del Fuego to fish for the whoppers. Enemies Creatures *Swamp Alligator (4,5,7) *Big Alligator (5) *Giant Scorpion (4) *Cave Bat (3,4,6) Royal Navy *Navy Cadet (1,2,3,4,5) *Navy Guard (1,2,3,4,5) *Navy Sergeant (2,3) *Navy Veteran (2,3) *Navy Officer (2,3) East India Trading Company *EITC Grunt (2,3) *EITC Thug (2,3) *EITC Mercenary (2,3) *EITC Hired-Gun (2,3) Undead *Undead Gravedigger (1,4,5,6,7) *Undead Bandit (4,5,6,7) *Undead Pirate (4,5,6,7) *Undead Gypsy (4,5,6,7) Bosses: *Will Burybones - (Undead Gravedigger boss) Located in the Cemetary. *Foul Crenshaw - (Undead Gravedigger boss) Located in the Cemetary *Thaddius Wormwood - (Undead Pirate boss) Located in the Cemetary. *Boris - (Undead Bandit boss) in King's Run :Note - The numbers "Ex. (1)" after an item is the location on the island where to find that item. Merchants: *Barber - Basil Tacktimbers *Blacksmith - John Wallace, R. Smith's, Pewterer and Philip Fuller *Gunsmith - Davy Turnbull, Ewan McCraken and Edgar Shipcrash *Gypsy - Lucinda, Grace, Angel O'Bonney *Jeweler - Sarah in Smitty's Jewelry Shop *Musician - Christopher Scott in the Royal Anchor. *Shipwright - Darby Drydock, Rose Seafellow *Tattoo Artist - Solomon O'dougal *Tavern - Rowdy Rooster & Royal Anchor *Tailor - Nathaniel Truehound *Trainer - Jade Bladefury in R. Smith's, Pewterer, Edward Truespinner in Fuller's Blacksmithing, and Sam Ropevane in Wallace Blacksmith Shop Characters: *Elizabeth Swann *Will Turner Minor Characters *Black Mack - Regular in the Rowdy Rooster *Sam Dreadbones *Ensign Grimm - Guard at the jail *Gordon Greer - Prisoner at Fort Charles *Bingham - Guard at Fort Charles *Graham Marsh *June Greer - Sister of Gordon Greer *Sam Seabones - Townsperson on the docks. *Cassandra - Local Prostitute *Lieutenant Peter Blakeley - Fiance of June Greer *Josie McReedy - Bartender in the Royal Anchor *Captain Job - Regular in the Royal Anchor *Bartholomew Watkins Digs / Special: *Just east of Wicked Thicket tunnel *Near giant rock northeast of Darby Drydock *Behind Rowdy Rooster *On beach outside of Fuller's Blacksmithing *Near the south tower at the Fort Charles entrance *On the southeast corner of the Govenor's Mansion Haybales Barrel/Crates Quests: *Cutlass *Dagger *Grenade *The List #1 - Chapter 1: The Black Pearl *The List #2 - Chapter 1: The Black Pearl *Pirate Blade *Mercenary (Josie McReedy or Captain Job) Category:Locations